1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). More specifically, the present invention relates to the arrangement of a front fender, a front carrier bar, and a front grille of an ATV, forming a substantially V-shaped front assembly of the ATV.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a known all-terrain vehicle (ATV) 101. The ATV 101 includes front wheels 120 provided with low-pressure tires, i.e., balloon tires, and rear wheels 121 provided with low-pressure tires. The front wheels 120 are supported by right and left linkages 130 individually connected to a front lower end portion of the body frame and supported by shock absorbers 133 so as to be able to swing in a vertical plane. The handlebar 122 is operated to control the front wheels 120 for steering.
As shown in FIG. 5, a front carrier rack 131 is mounted on the front fender 107 and permits loading and supporting of baggage thereon from the front side of the ATV 101. Front fender 107 also encloses a pair of headlights 106, as shown in FIG. 5. An engine cooling apparatus 104, such as an air-cooled radiator or an oil or fluid cooled apparatus, is protected by a front bar assembly 150 which includes a lower bars 151 and upper bars 152.
One problem with ATV 101 is that the front bar assembly 150 does not adequately protect the engine and other components located behind it. This is due to the relatively square or rectangular configuration of the front bar assembly 150 and its resulting flat-front configuration of the ATV 101.
Prior Art Reference 1 (Product Brochure of Yamaha Motor Company, Ltd., entitled “2005 GYT-R Accessories,” included in the Product Brochure entitled “2005 Sport ATVs”) shows a known ATV. The ATV includes a front fender and a front carrier bar that are curved in a rearward direction and are somewhat V-shaped. The headlights are located next to front fender, spaced away from the front carrier bar. A radiator is located behind the front shock absorbers and within the body frame.
One problem with this arrangement of the front fender and the front carrier bar is that the headlights and other engine elements are not well protected. Another problem with this arrangement of the front fender and the front carrier bar is that the air flow to the radiator is obstructed by the body frame and by other elements. Further, the front fender, front carrier bar and other front elements have diverging shapes and configurations which prevents the engine elements from being fully protected from contact and damage caused by foreign objects.